


Nameless Sliders

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: The Regalia has a lot more functions than anyone knows, but it turns out BB can still mess things up. At least this time it was for the better.
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Nameless Sliders

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno looked over at the Regalia on her finger. She was curious on all the little to big things they could do with it. So far, Archer and her had noticed she could even get into the ring when he wore it and still aid him as a Master, while he fought rogue programs. The “BB’ and “Kiara” code rogues were enough of a minor nuisance as they repaired the Moon Cell to make it more livable for the others.

Archer had called her soft hearted and smiled, but she wanted it perfect before she returned her fellow Masters – her friends – and Sakura back. The others would know if there were others that could return too. Then when it was all self-governing, Archer and her could open a bakery, or a café, and live happily ever after. Rin and Leo could certainly help with the governing part. Or some of the kings that were on record as Servants. They could do most of the ruling instead of her.

“You do know not all kings are infallible.” Archer mused into her collar. The two of them were leaning against the tree in their flower field. Usually the two of them would be in the center of it, the warm sun a perfect blanket for the two to doze under when she wasn’t trying to master the art of making a flower crown. Instead, Hakuno was leaning into Archer as she sat on his lap.

“The king would have to listen to us if we didn’t like what they were doing. Kings like ruling and you love cooking. We both should enjoy spending time with the things you love.” Hakuno nodded decisively. The Moon Cell listened to them. Even Archimedes said that.

“Ha, kings aren’t known for listening to just about anyone.” Archer smirked. His hands picking up flowers and slowly, but surely crafting them into a crown.

“And we are the semi-retired kings.” Hakuno pointed out as she looked into the latest program on the menu. Some of the directions gave her pause, but a few buttons had to reveal a help guide to it.

“Not retired yet, but even if we never get to retire no one said we couldn’t still run a bakery. One to satisfy that sweet tooth of yours.”

“Or the café! I know how you love to make food and feed people. I like the times you let me help too.”

“That’s because I love you more than all of that, Hakuno.” Archer said as he put the crown on her head with his left hand and squeezing her in a hug with his right arm.

“I love you too.” Hakuno leaned into the hug and smiled.

“I’m sure someone is glad you love each other, but there is another matter for the two of you to focus on.” Archimedes popped up. The Caster looked like he was grumpy from having to look for them. The Regalia was hiding them again, not that that mattered. It always hid them when they relaxed in their flower field.

Hakuno jumped and reflexively pushed a button, “Archimedes?”

To everyone’s surprise as well as Archimedes’ alarm, the archer Servant and Master were covered in a pixilated cocoon like they were beginning a warp.

“What did you do?!” Archimedes actually raised his voice. _This was not in his plans!_

“Don’t let go, Hakuno,” Archer held her tighter in a hug to prevent any separation with this odd command.

“I don’t know, what’s a BB slide plan?” Hakuno yelped out confused.

“Do~n’t worry Senpei~ The adorable BB-chan has activated and you and the stupid mouse that has stolen you from your adorable kohai are ready to take a vacation to planet Earth! And with it being so terrible, the wonderful BB-chan made a program where you can slide to the next one if that one fails to make Senpei’s heart go doki doki! Get ready in 5-”

“What? This sounds like Sakura.” Hakuno gasped.

_“4~”_

“Do not let go! Whatever you do, do not let go of me, Hakuno!” Archer commanded her. That voice talked about using a program that chucked them to Earth… different Earths at that!

_“3~”_

“This can’t be happening!” Archimedes screamed.

_“2~”_

“It’s not stopping!” Hakuno shouted.

**_“1~”_ **

“Nooooo!”

When Archimedes opened his eyes the pair of fools were gone. All of his careful plans failed. The Regalia went with them and he could feel the Moon Cell returning to its dormant state without the pair there after such an intense use of mana.

.

* * *

.

Shirou looked over at the woman that helped him when he fell. She was beautiful and smiled softly at him in a way that he never wanted to stop. Oddly, his face kept heating up. He didn’t know what this meant. His father might know. It sounded like some side effect of the fire.

“Please be careful. It looks like your mana circuits are being ignored and you seem to be using your nerves for some reason.” The voice of an angel. The white dress and slippers on her feet had to be the dress of one. It didn’t matter that she had a black ribbon and lattice on it.

“That’s how my father taught me to use circuits.” Shirou protested at her words as much as he didn’t want to.

“Kid, only idiots do that.” The white haired devil in red could go though. He made him sound stupid in front of the angel and kept looking at her in a way that made him feel upset. He knew this feeling from the few times his father, Kiritsugu tried to cook anything. It was terrible.

“Please be more careful in the future.” The angel said.

“I… maybe?” Shirou floundered, his tongue and brain not working right.

“Look kid, let me wake up your circuits. Otherwise, you’ll make my wife sad on how you might kill yourself with your stupidity. We’ll only be here for as long as the spell on us is in effect. Make a choice now kid.” The nameless man claimed. Shirou was instantly angry for no reason he could tell. It must be because he was such a jerk.

“My name is Emiya Shirou. I’m not kid.” He looked over at the kind woman, who looked like she might have recognized the name. Still, she smiled at him and his chest did the funny thumping all over again. It might have something to do with his heart? He might need a doctor later.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Shirou, my name is Kishinami Hakuno. It would make me feel better if we opened your circuits. I don’t like the thought of you dying please.” Hakuno, her name was Hakuno.

“Okay.” His father said to be cautious, but he couldn’t with her around. She was too important somehow.

“The pain he felt from the nameless man burned like no other aside from the memories he had of that fire, but he could feel them. The circuits. The cooling sensation of Hakuno’s magic was soothing him in an instant. She really was an angel.

One he didn’t see after telling his father about her. That nameless devil had to have taken her.

.

* * *

.

“Wait, ARCHER is me!?” Shirou glared at the man that reminded him of the nameless devil. Who **had** to be the nameless devil. But if that was the case……“Yes! Hakuno married me! I just need to find her now.”

“Emiya, what nonsense are you spouting now!?” Rin shouted at him, while her own Servant – HIM – almost fell over. It didn’t matter, he finally had the best news he heard in forever.


End file.
